One night
by Naene
Summary: Il ne suffira que d'une nuit pour changer la vie de Bonnie. Elle qui menait une vie des plus tranquille se retrouve avec un vampire dans les pattes, un tas de problèmes et des sentiments qui la tourmentent horriblement. AU. Bamon.
1. Prologue

Bon ben ça y est, je me lance...

Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui le prologue de ma fiction, les prochains chapitres arriveront dans pas longtemps (normalement). J'avais déjà écris plein d'autres trucs qui traînent désormais dans mon ordinateur mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire partager cette histoire.

Cette fiction c'est mon enfant, mon bébé, ça fait des mois que je cogite dessus, alors donnez lui une chance, ça pourrait être sympa.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser plein de reviews, ça serait super gentil !

Ha oui, et une dernière petite précision : il s'agit d'un AU (Univers Alternatif).

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas les personnages, je joue juste à la poupée avec ! Par contre le scénario est bien à moi donc : pas touche ! Toute ressemblance avec un autre histoire déjà publiée sur ce site serait totalement fortuite.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>La vie, c'est facile. C'était ce que Bonnie se disait toujours. Il n'y a qu'à se lever le matin, aller travailler, essayer de trouver un mec, manger, dormir. C'était vraiment très simple. Du moins sa vie à elle était simple, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour tout le monde. Bref, elle n'avait jamais eu à se prendre la tête sur ses actes, paroles, ou autres choses ayants une influence directe sur le reste de sa vie.<p>

Mais évidement, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Son karma devait la rattraper. En temps que sorcière, Bonnie pouvait bien sûr se défendre, mais elle n'était pas non plus invincible. Elle ne savait pas trop se servir de ses pouvoirs à vrai dire, puisqu'en fait, elle n'avait jamais eu à son servir. Bon, oui, elle s'amusait souvent à faire voler des plumes ou à allumer des bougies, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Autant dire que ce n'était pas très utile dans ce cas précis.

Elle se demandait franchement ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher de ce genre de créatures, alors pourquoi nom de dieu n'avait-elle pas continué sa route ?!

En plus, sa grand-mère lui avait déjà parlé des vampires. Les décrivant comme des êtres sans cœur ni âme, qui tuaient de sang froid. Hé bah apparemment, elle avait raison. Mais Bonnie était comme fascinée devant cette aura si sombre qui l'entourait, il y avait quelque chose de fort, d'attractif qui se dégageait de lui.

Elle essaya de bouger, de s'enfuir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais son corps restait cloué sur place, planté comme un poteau électrique dans le bitume. Elle allait se faire tuer, c'était sûr. Le vampire l'avait sûrement entendu, il allait se relever et la tuer. Merde.

_Cours Bonnie ! Reste pas planté là !_ Se criait-elle à elle-même. Mais visiblement, elle semblait ne même plus s'écouter elle-même.

Le vampire était allongé sur le sol, dans cette ruelle sombre, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait (car oui, elle était vraiment trop débile), elle distinguait des petits gémissements rauques.

En fait, elle était complètement fascinée, perdue entre la peur, le dégoût et l'envie. C'était étrange comme sensation, tellement grisant qu'elle avait l'impression de perdre pied. Elle s'approcha lentement, alors que le vampire bougeait, se tordant de ce qui semblait être de la douleur. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres de la créature, elle remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose de planté dans la cage thoracique, et qu'il tentait de s'en débarrasser, tout en poussant des grognements horribles. Sa peau aussi était étrange, elle n'avait pas une couleur normale, elle était grise, couverte de petites veines noires.

C'était… répugnant.

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état là. Sa curiosité et sa fascination étaient débordantes. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une bulle de coton, et que tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était ce vampire, en détresse, qui tentait de survivre.

Bonnie voulait le toucher, l'aider, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il aurait pu la tuer ! Alors pourquoi voulait-elle lui porter secours ? C'était une grande question.

Elle s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit toute proche. Très lentement, elle s'agenouilla, puis tendit la main, comme pour toucher un animal sauvage. Elle regarda le visage du vampire et se surpris à le trouver beau malgré les veines qui parcouraient son visage et son teint gris.

Il avait des cheveux noirs, raides, un nez aquilin, des pommettes hautes, et une bouche à se damner. Bonnie ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Elle voulait l'aider, ça, elle en était sûre, mais comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Après tout ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit, elle ne devrait pas faire ça, vraiment pas. Mais elle posa tout de même sa main, non sans trembler, sur son épaule. Il eut un soubresaut et ouvrit subitement les yeux.

Elle le regarda, détaillant ses yeux bleus si sombre et pourtant lumineux. Elle avait l'impression d'y voir l'océan tout entier. Elle s'y perdit un instant, puis revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger sous sa main.

Elle revint à son visage, il semblait en colère, très en colère. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds de peur et s'écarta légèrement.

« Il faut que tu… tu l'enlèves », entendit-elle.

Sa voix était rauque, dur, virile. Elle avait peur et se sentait en même temps étrangement grisée.

« Que j'enlève quoi ? » Demanda-elle d'une petite voix.

Il eut un petit rire, puis se tourna, se mettant sur le dos.

« A ton avis ? » Dit-il en bougeant.

Une grimace de douleur barra sa figure alors qu'il pivotait. Dans cette position, Bonnie voyait clairement le pieu, enfoncé très profondément dans sa poitrine. Il était même étrange qu'il n'ait pas touché le cœur.

« Surtout, vas-y doucement. J'ai pas… envie de crever… parce-que tu m'auras planté ce truc… dans le cœur… sans faire exprès », rajouta-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

Bonnie se sentit un peu blessée qu'il l'en croit incapable, mais surtout, elle hésitait.

« Tu jures que tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus pour boire mon sang ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

—J'aimerais bien, mais… je pense pas que j'en serais capable. »

Bonnie le jaugea des yeux, sans vraiment savoir s'il mentait ou pas. Mais finalement, elle décida qu'elle serait assez forte pour se défendre s'il l'attaquait.

Elle entoura donc le pieu de ses mains et commença à le sortir de la poitrine du vampire, très lentement, suivant ses conseils.

« J'ai dit lentement… pas au ralentit… on sera encore là demain sinon », dit-il avec une nouvelle grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage.

Bonnie lui lança un regard énervée. Piquée au vif, la sorcière partait souvent au quart de tour. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa : elle retira le pieu d'un coup sec, et le laissa tombé à côté d'elle, dégoutée de voir le sang qui le recouvrait.

Le vampire avait poussé un cri de douleur et se trouvait désormais quasiment inerte sur le sol.

« T'es folle ou quoi ? Chuchota-t-il, sûrement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler plus fort.

—Si c'est ta façon de dire merci, rétorqua Bonnie, je t'en pris. »

Le vampire leva légèrement les sourcils et la regarda, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls. Il allait sûrement s'évanouir.

« Pourquoi ta peau est comme ça ? Demanda subitement Bonnie.

—Verveine », souffla-t-il.

Quoi ? Quel était le rapport avec une plante ? Elle se tritura les neurones une seconde avant de se rappeler que sa grand-mère lui en avait parlé, la verveine était une plante nuisible pour les vampires.

« Je suis Damon, rajouta le vampire, les paupières vacillantes.

—Bonnie, répondit la sorcière en le dévisageant.

—Ravi… de te rencontrer… sorcière. »

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais il avait fermé les yeux pour de bon.

Si elle s'attendait à vivre ça en se levant le matin même…

**TBC**


	2. Chapitre 1

Houlala ! J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt moi ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! J'ai été très occupé par mes cours et par mon emploi du temps de dingue (pas de ministre quand même mais bon...).

Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais je fais souvent ça dans mes histoires, ça sert en quelque sorte à bien poser les bases du scénario, des personnages et de leur vie en général.

Réponse review(s) anonyme(s) :

Lolita : Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un avis, surtout lorsqu'il est plein de compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Bamon14 : Ha, je suis heureuse que ma fiction réponde aux critères d'un bon Bamon ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

insideyourdream : Merci pour ton avis ! ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que mon écriture te plaît, j'ai eu très peur des retours que je pourrais avoir par rapport à ça (surtout niveau orthographe :/). Dans ce chapitre, je te préviens, il n'y a pas Damon donc pour l'évolution de leur relation, il va falloir attendre un peu. En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira ! :)

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Voilà, bon bah, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas les personnages, je joue juste à la poupée avec ! Par contre le scénario est bien à moi donc : pas touche !

* * *

><p>One Night<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_Si elle s'attendait à vivre ça le matin même…_

**16 heures plus tôt**

Ce matin était comme les autres, sans surprises. Le réveil de Bonnie sonna à sept heures tapantes et elle se leva d'un pas traînant. Elle détestait se lever, vraiment, c'était la pire chose qu'elle faisait de toute sa journée. Entendre cette horrible sonnerie qui lui vrillait les tympans la mettait immédiatement de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée.

C'était donc avec l'humeur d'un chien s'étant pris la pluie sur le poil qu'elle traîna son poids jusque la machine à café, qu'elle enclencha en trifouillant les boutons. Depuis maintenant un an qu'elle avait cette cafetière, elle n'avait jamais comprit comment elle marchait vraiment. Elle alluma ensuite la petite télévision qu'elle avait calée au dessus de son frigo et s'assit sur l'une des chaises entourant la table de sa cuisine. Elle riva ses yeux à l'écran, s'accoudant à la table en baillant.

« _Il semblerait que les attaques aient été de plus en plus violente tout au long de la nuit. Plusieurs personnes, retrouvés mortes, la gorge visiblement arrachée par un chien sûrement malade, ont étés trouvés dans les rues. Les services sanitaires cherchent encore l'animal qui reste pour le moment introuvable. D'ailleurs, nous savons que… »_

Bonnie changea de chaîne, elle ne voulait pas voir toutes ces horreurs dès le matin. En plus, la journaliste blonde et magnifique la mettait encore plus en rogne. Avec son corps de déesse là… elles ne pouvaient pas être normales, ces foutues journalistes ? En plus, ils étaient vraiment bête, à la télé, qui aurait put croire que des attaques pareilles auraient été perpétrés par un simple chien enragé ? C'était des vampires… évidement. Ils étaient très présents à New York et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas les voir.

Mais tout de même, c'était inhabituel. Ils ne faisaient pas le ménage derrière eux et semblaient totalement inconscient. Bonnie n'avait certes jamais vu de vampire en vrai, mais elle connaissait tout de même un peu leur comportement. Qui était pour le plus souvent discret.

Elle prit une tasse de café dans le petit meuble derrière elle et versa le liquide noir à l'intérieur, prenant soin de ne pas en mettre à côté. Même si elle désirait ne pas y penser, ça lui taraudait l'esprit. Pourquoi des vampires prendraient-ils le risque de se faire remarquer. Il était clair que New York était une grande ville, et qu'un meurtre pouvait passer inaperçu, mais tout de même. Soit ils étaient complètement débiles, soit ils étaient intouchables et pouvait donc faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans craindre les représailles des humains.

Cela l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas une situation normale. Tout en buvant son café, Bonnie émit quelques autres hypothèses un peu farfelues avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu. Elle se leva donc de sa chaise en soupirant, et d'un pas lourd, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Une douche, un lavage de dent express, des fringues propres, un peu de maquillage et elle était prête. Mais elle était quand même en retard. Ce fut donc avec rapidité qu'elle enfila son manteau et claqua la porte de son petit appartement. Elle allait encore se faire engueuler pas son patron. Même si celui-ci pouvait se montrer sympa de temps en temps, il détestait les retards. « On a un tirage à sortir nous ! Je fais quoi moi, si tu ne me rends pas ton article à temps et blablabla… » En gros, voilà ce qu'il lui disait quand elle arrivait en retard (ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.)

Bonnie se frotta vigoureusement les mains une fois dans la rue. Le froid était mordant alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Elle détestait l'hiver. Elle détestait avoir froid. Ce n'était pas nouveau d'ailleurs. La ville était déjà en pleine action si tôt le matin, il y avait beaucoup de gens dans les rues et heureusement que Bonnie ne prenait pas le métro, ça aurait été l'enfer.

Finalement, elle poussa les portes en verres de l'immeuble qui abritait les locaux du journal. Dans l'ascenseur, tout le monde était emmitouflé dans son écharpe ou manteau, ne se remettant pas du froid glacial qu'il faisait dehors. C'était horrible de se dire qu'il faudrait supporter ça pendant encore trois mois. Bonnie plissa le nez à cette idée. Quand vint son étage (le cinquième), elle poussa légèrement quelques personnes pour sortir de la boite métallique. Elle poussa ensuite d'une main la porte qui menait aux bureaux du journal, l'autre tenant son écharpe contre son cou.

Comme d'habitude, c'était la cohue. Comment pouvait-elle travailler dans un endroit pareil ? C'était toujours le bordel, avec des gens qui marchaient vite, qui écrivaient vite sur leurs claviers, qui parlaient vite, c'était tellement rapide que parfois, ça en devenait oppressant. En décalage avec la vitesse ambiante, Bonnie avança lentement jusqu'à son bureau. C'était un box, séparé des autres par une petite cloison. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça, elle se sentait un peu isolée là dedans.

Alors qu'elle posait son écharpe et son manteau sur la chaise roulante devant son bureau, elle entendit une voix, un peu au dessus d'elle.

« T'es encore en retard »

Elle leva le visage et vit Alaric, son patron, dont la tête était penchée vers l'intérieur du box.

« Je sais, désolé, dit-elle sans même le regardé et en allumant son ordinateur.

—Bon, en tout cas, il me faut tes articles sur mon bureau avant minuit, dit-il d'une voix légèrement énervée.

—Quoi ?! Mais j'en ai quatre à écrire ! Ça va être bâclé ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle aimait rendre un travail propre, réfléchit, pas quelque chose de fais à la va vite et qui serait complètement nul.

« T'avais qu'à pas prendre du retard sur ça aussi. »

Sa voix était tranchante et pas du tout tendre. Il était vraiment en colère visiblement.

Il tourna les talons, laissant Bonnie se débrouiller seule avec ses problèmes de travail. Elle tomba sur sa chaise en soupirant, restant un petit moment à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle avait beau être une sorcière, ce n'était pas d'un coup de baguette magique qu'elle allait écrire quelque chose de potable. Alors, avec le peu de courage qu'elle avait, elle ouvrit une nouvelle page blanche et débuta son article. Mais chaque phrase qu'elle écrivait lui semblait complètement nul et sans intérêt. Il lui fallut toute la mâtinée pour finir son premier article et en être un temps soit peu satisfaite.

Alors que l'imprimante sortait les pages noircies pas l'encre une par une, elle entendit la voix d'Elena, l'une de ses collègues, qui avait sûrement passé la tête au dessus de la cloison du box, comme Alaric.

« Hey Bonbon, tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire plus-sainte-ni-touche-tu-meures.

Bonnie aimait bien Elena, elle était gentille, voir adorable des fois. Mais son air de jeune fille en fleure dont la virginité était intouchable alors qu'elle couchait avec tout le monde l'agaçait grandement. Et elle se demandait franchement comment les mecs faisaient pour ne pas le remarquer.

« Ouais, soupira-t-elle. J'ai bien besoin d'une pause. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit Elena derrière son box. Cette fille était sublime et Bonnie avait toujours été jalouse d'elle. Grande, fine, bien gaulée, il n'y avait pas tant de questions à se poser sur le « pourquoi avait-elle tout les mecs qu'elle voulait dans son lit ? ».

Le « nous » dont elle avait parlé ne se composait en fait que de Matt et évidement Elena. Elle savait que Matt avait été une conquête de la grande asperge à côté d'elle, mais ils n'étaient restés ensemble que quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne le largue. Mais évidement, fleur bleu comme était le jeune homme, il était toujours amoureux d'elle et se pliait à tous ses désirs.

« Il paraît qu'Alaric t'a mis un coup de pression ce matin ? » Demanda Matt avant de se prendre un coup de coude par le lampadaire.

« Si on peut appeler ça un coup de pression…, dit Bonnie avec condescendance. Mais le truc c'est que je vais sûrement faire des heures sup' pour finir mon boulot, et ça m'enchante pas vraiment.

—Tu veux un coup de main ? » Demanda Elena avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Tout ce que voulait sa collègue à ce moment là était qu'elle dise « non ». Elena voulait toujours se faire bien voir, et lui proposer de l'aide alors qu'elle savait très bien que la jeune sorcière dirait non était un moyen clair de se faire mousser.

« Non, ça va aller », répondit finalement la métisse, avec une voix un peu amusée par le comportement de cette femme fil de fer.

Tous les trois quittèrent les bureaux pour se rendre au deuxième étage, à la cafétéria qui était ouverte pour tous les employés de l'immeuble. A cette heure ci, il y avait énormément de monde et Bonnie entra en collision avec bon nombre de personnes avant d'atteindre le self. Elle prit une assiette de purée accompagnée d'une cuisse de poulet et paya avant de venir s'assoire à la table où ses collègues étaient déjà installés.

La discussion partit sur le papier que Matt devait rendre lundi puis dévia rapidement sur son travail à elle. Elle se trouvait en mauvaise posture, devant sûrement rester tard le soir même.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Alaric s'acharne sur toi, j'arrive souvent en reatrd et il ne me dit rien…, dit Elena avec condescendance.

—C'est parce que tu l'intéresse, trancha Bonnie en soupirant. Et il ne s'acharne pas sur moi, il le fait avec tout le monde à part toi. »

Bonnie était agacée de l'attitude d'Elena, cette fille semblait rayonner de snobisme.

« Ho oui, ça doit être ça », dit Asperge-girl en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

La discussion continua tranquillement, même si Bonnie était sur les nerfs et en avait marre d'Elena. C'était dingue d'être aussi fier !

« Au fait, vous avez vu toutes ces attaques ? Demanda soudain Matt. C'est dingue, on dirait qu'il y a une épidémie chez les chiens en ce moment ! »

Il rit un peu, accompagné d'Elena, tandis que la jeune sorcière se renfrognait sur son siège. Décidément, les sujets de discussions étaient vraiment limités et l'agaçaient sérieusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ces attaques qui n'étaient en fait pas engendrés par des chiens mais par d'autres créatures aux longues dents, bien plus dangereuses. Elle se demandait vraiment comment ils faisaient pour ne se douter de rien.

« Ouais, ça devient plutôt inquiétant, souffla Elena. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de rentrer tard le soir maintenant.

—Je suis sûr qu'ils vont attraper ce chien dans les jours qui viennent, ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter », soupira Bonnie.

Elena acquiesça et Matt aussi, avec un petit air supérieur tout de même.

Après son repas, Bonnie se remit au travail, non sans mauvaise volonté. Et ce ne fut qu'à vingt trois heures, alors que tout le monde avait quitté les locaux du journal, qu'elle se décida à partir, ayant finit son travail. Elle rangea donc ses affaires et se couvrit de son manteau avant de partir, prenant soin de bien éteindre toutes les lumières. Le grand bâtiment était désert et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout, elle détestait être seule dans un endroit immense, ça l'angoissait au plus haut point. Elle se dépêcha donc de sortir dans la rue, elle aussi déserte, sûrement que tout le monde avait peur à cause de ces attaques (et elle ne dérogeait pas à cette règle.) Elle enserra son écharpe autour de son cou frêle, ayant la forte impression que le froid la prenait aux tripes. La nuit était le pire, et elle ne doutait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à neiger dans les semaines suivantes.

Elle avança d'un pas rapide, se frottant les mains pour essayer de se réchauffer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais alors qu'elle avait la tête baissée, presque enfouit sous sa grosse écharpe, elle aperçut un homme, simplement couvert d'une veste en tissus malgré le froid ambiant. Au vu de la noirceur qu'il dégageait, il ne pouvait-être qu'un vampire. L était sur le trottoir d'en face et marchait d'un pas décontracté, comme si rien ne l'atteignait, même pas le vent glacial qui balayait les rues.

Bonnie accéléra encore plus le pas et baissa la tête vivement, la peur s'insinuant doucement en elle. Elle entendit la créature s'éloigner et soupira de soulagement. La distance était une excellente arme pour ne pas se faire attaquer, elle le savait, et elle mettait cela en œuvre à cet instant.

Mais, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de chez elle, elle entendit un grognement de ce qui semblait être de la douleur s'échapper d'une ruelle sombre, entre deux bâtiments. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, elle tourna la tête et, à cause du manque de lumière, ne perçut pas tout de suite l'homme qui se trouvait à terre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut cette impression de noirceur qu'elle comprit que c'était un vampire qui se trouvait là. Agonisant pas terre.

Et à partir de ce moment, la vie simple et sans encombre de Bonnie changea du tout au tout.

**TBC**

Petit message à l'intention de Vampire-marie: Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas répondu à ton message, j'ai été complètement débordée et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de trouver la fic que je devais te passer pour que tu la lise, mais ça y'est, j'en ai une. Je t'enverrai un MP soit ce soir soit demain ! Voilà, biz' !


	3. Chapitre 2

Pfiou, il était dur à écrire ce chapitre... Je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais je galère tout le temps pour écrire les chapitres parce que je suis vraiment trop perfectionniste. Bon, en tout cas je vous dit MERCI pour vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Réponse(s) review(s) anonyme(s) :

imortelle : Merci pour ton avis, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te fera frissonner :p

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas les personnages, je joue juste à la poupée avec ! Par contre le scénario est bien à moi donc : pas touche !

* * *

><p>One Night<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Elle avait hésité un long moment devant le corps évanoui du vampire, le regard perdu. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser là, en plein milieu d'une ruelle alors qu'au levé du jour, s'il se réveillait, et risquait de faire un massacre. Et puis elle n'avait pas le cœur à le laisser là, seul. Il ne l'avait pas mordu après tout, n'avait même pas esquissé un geste menaçant… alors elle ne risquait rien, si ?

Elle était indécise, que devait-elle faire ? C'était sans cœur de le laisser là alors que son agresseur pouvait revenir. Mais en même temps, il était un vampire qui pourrait la tuer en une fraction de seconde. Bonnie soupira. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une mauvaise personne. Au contraire, elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être généreuse, attentionnée, elle aimait faire le bien autour d'elle. Et puis ce vampire, quoi qu'un peu arrogant, ne lui semblait pas bien méchant. Il y avait cette fascination étrange aussi, qui la poussait à l'aider, qui lui donnait envie de le protéger, comme elle le faisait avec sa famille et ses amis.

Il n'était pas son ami, elle ne le connaissait pas et en plus il était un vampire. Pourtant, elle se décida à le ramener chez elle. Elle devait sûrement être un peu folle, voir complètement folle. Avec difficulté, elle empoigna fermement ses deux bras et se mit à le traîner le long de la ruelle. Il n'était pas léger, et les petits muscles de Bonnie faisaient un effort considérable pour le soulever. Elle arriva sur le trottoir de l'allée en un temps qui lui sembla incroyablement long.

Heureusement, il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les rues. Elle n'habitait pas un quartier très animé. Mais lorsqu'une jeune femme passa près d'elle en la dévisageant, elle se sentit obligée de se justifier :

« Il est ivre mort, » lança-t-elle avec un souffle saccadé par l'effort.

La jeune femme continua sa route, ne lui proposant même pas son aide. Que les gens étaient mal polis ! Mais en même temps, cela devait être plutôt inquiétant de voir cette scène, donc Bonnie n'en tenu pas vraiment compte.

La sorcière n'habitait pas très loin, il ne lui suffisait que de faire quelques mètres et elle serait devant son immeuble. Mais ce trajet, qui habituellement était plus que rapide, lui sembla durer des heures alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de tirer le vampire. Il émit un petit grognement et Bonnie sursauta. Apparemment, il était dans les vapes, assommé et incapable de bouger. Mais il devait tout de même être conscient qu'on le déplaçait.

Soufflant comme un bœuf, Bonnie lâcha un instant le bras du jeune homme pour composer le code et pousser la porte. Elle le traîna à l'intérieur, tout en pensant qu'elle était vraiment folle de faire une chose pareille. Si sa grand-mère savait… Elle appela l'ascenseur et tira le vampire dedans avec elle.

Quand enfin elle arriva devant son appartement, elle eut un petit soupire de soulagement, elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer… enfin du moins, elle allait pouvoir s'asseoir, car elle savait bien qu'il lui serait impossible de dormir avec un vampire près d'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte avec empressement, n'étant pas désireuse que l'un de ses voisins la repère.

En un dernier effort, elle attrapa de nouveaux les mains du vampire et le traîna à l'intérieur avant de le mettre sur le canapé, non sans difficultés. Elle s'essuya le front, qui était nimbé de sueur malgré le froid qu'il faisait dehors. Alors seulement, elle posa ses fesses sur une chaise et contempla un instant la créature qui se trouvait devant elle. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver si près d'un vampire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'il serait si beau. Il était de loin, la plus magnifique chose qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

C'était incroyable de se dire qu'elle avait un vampire inconscient chez elle. Soudain, elle eut peur. En se réveillant, il aurait sûrement soif de sang et chercherait donc à lui prendre le sien, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit de nombreuses fois que les vampires affamés pouvaient être très dangereux et perdaient souvent le contrôle.

En réfléchissant intensément, elle trouva une solution : la verveine. Elle avait de la tisane dans sa cuisine, c'était une bonne solution pour se protéger. Bien sûr, elle avait pensé à utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait du mal avec ça. Elle n'avait jamais voulu vraiment être une sorcière et cela se ressentait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas apprit la magie. Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Bonnie se leva donc de sa chaise, ses genoux craquèrent et son corps raidi par l'effort la fit souffrir, elle aurait forcément des courbatures le lendemain. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et sortit d'un pot un petit sachet de thé. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau et attendit un long moment avant de pouvoir boire cette fameuse tisane. C'était bon en plus.

Une fois cela fait, elle jeta un coup d'œil au vampire dans le salon. Il lui semblait bien qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de si tôt. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir en sachant qu'il était là. Elle décida donc de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et d'attendre qu'il se réveille.

Par contre, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Elle lui demanderait sûrement de partir, oui, c'était une bonne idée. Elle le regarda un instant, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur la courbe de ses yeux, l'élégance de sa mâchoire carrée, la finesse de ses traits et la sensualité de ses lèvres. Décidément, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau, sauf dans les magazines. Ho bien sûr il y avait des garçons mignons à son travail, dont Matt. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Le vampire, lui, dégageait quelque chose d'attirant, de stupéfiant. Quelque chose qui vous submerge, qui stoppe toutes vos pensées d'un seul coup. C'était fascinant, oui le mot était là : fascinant. Elle savait bien qu'elle ressemblait à toutes ces greluches dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Comme cette Bella avec son vampire qui scintille, et ça la rendait maussade. Et puis de toute façon, elle le trouvait juste beau, elle n'allait pas tomber amoureuse de lui comme ça, en une nuit… quand même !

Bonnie divagua encore quelques instants avant que le sommeil ne la prenne. Elle était trop épuisée pour lutter, même si elle le voulait. Alors elle ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée l'accueillir.

Les rayons du soleil transpercèrent ses paupières avec agressivité. Bonnie commençait lentement à s'éveiller, le dos courbaturé et la tête en vrac. Elle se remémora lentement la soirée d'hier et constata avec désagrément qu'elle se trouvait dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon. Elle hésita un instant à ouvrir les yeux, ayant peur de faire face à la réalité : soit qu'elle ait ramené un vampire chez elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle souleva les paupières et bondit sur son fauteuil. Deux yeux bleus se trouvaient juste en face d'elle, la scrutant d'un air désapprobateur. Elle recula au mieux dans le fond du siège, dévisageant le vampire qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il était penché sur elle, les mains appuyées sur les accoudoirs. Elle n'osa pas parler. Elle se contenta de le dévisager alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, la regardant avec cet air contrarié.

Enfin, il se décida à parler :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Sa voix était rauque, éraillée. D'ailleurs, sa peau semblait un peu grise, et son teint maladif. Elle ne se souvenait plus bien de son prénom. C'était quelque chose comme… Damon, voilà. Il s'appelait Damon.

« Bonnie Bennett, dit-elle avec assurance, malgré la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

—Et tu peux me dire, Bonnie Bennet, pourquoi il y a de la verveine dans ton sang ? Demanda-t-il, l'air menaçant.

—Disons que je n'avais pas tellement envie de me retrouver avec la gorge arrachée à mon réveil, » souffla-t-elle.

C'était la meilleure ! Elle l'avait aidé et lui il l'agressait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas boire son sang. C'était incroyable ! Bonnie n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un aussi mal poli.

Damon se redressa, détailla vaguement la pièce, avant de retourner son regard vers la sorcière.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Demanda-t-il soudainement alors que Bonnie se levait.

—Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, tu m'as fait pitié. »

Elle disait cela dans le seul but de le blesser… ou de l'énerver. En même temps, il lui avait carrément fait comprendre qu'il avait voulu la tuer quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Moi je t'ai fait pitié ? Demanda-t-il en haussa le ton.

—Ouais, acquiesça Bonnie, t'étais tout seul dans cette ruelle en train de crever à moitié… T'aurais préféré que je te laisse là bas ? »

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer à détailler la pièce, il toucha quelques bibelots, sous l'œil attentif de Bonnie.

« Tu es quand même au courant que les sorcières détestent les vampires ? » Demanda-t-il en tripotant la clé de son armoire à alcool.

Il l'ouvrit et avec une nonchalance incroyable, en sortit une bouteille Whisky. Bonnie le dévisagea alors qu'il portait le goulot à ses lèvres pour en prendre une longue rasade.

« Oui, répondit-elle, et je n'ai jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

Le vampire la regarda un instant, ses yeux descendant le long de son corps. Bonnie quant à elle, s'apprêtait à lui dire d'arrêter ça, que c'était très mal poli et surtout qu'il était un connard, mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan :

« Je ne crois pas que je vais te tuer », dit-il en souriant.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était tellement arrogant ! Elle aurait voulu le frapper. Il se conduisait comme si c'était lui qui décidait de tout. Alors que, quand même, c'était elle qui l'avait aidé, c'était elle qui l'avait ramené dans son appartement !

« Et qu'est ce que je suis censée répondre à ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

— Heu je ne sais pas, dit-il avec sarcasme, quelque chose comme « merci » ? »

C'en était trop, elle allait exploser. Merci ? Il fallait qu'elle le remercie alors qu'il lui disait qu'il n'allait hypothétiquement pas la tuer ?

« Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Dit-elle, la colère montant en elle. C'est MOI qui t'ai sortit ce pieu de la poitrine, c'est MOI qui t'ai aidé et c'est encore MOI qui t'ai ramené chez moi pour que tu ne pourrisses pas dans la rue ! Alors c'est TOI qui devrais me dire merci ! S'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt

—On ne va pas non plus dire que c'était grand-chose, dit-il avant de boire à nouveau. C'est pas hyper compliqué de retirer un pieu hein…

—Non mais je rêve là ! J'aurais dû te laisser pourrir là où tu étais ! S'emballa-t-elle. Maintenant, casse-toi de chez moi ! »

Il lui adressa un regard perplexe. Bonnie, trop en colère pour avoir peur, le fixait avec animosité. Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, posant la bouteille sur la table basse.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller », souffla-t-il une fois qu'il se retrouvait en face d'elle.

Il pencha son visage vers le sien et, sans s'en rendre compte, Bonnie plongea dans ses yeux bleus. Ça semblait si pur, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que des yeux pareils puissent appartenir à une personne si désagréable. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle percuta :

« Quoi ?!

—Je ne partirais pas, répéta-t-il.

—Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, son visage toujours aussi proche du sien. Je t'ai sauvé, je t'ai accueillis, maintenant c'est finit alors tu te tire de chez moi ! »

Il recula un peu, levant un sourcil. Il avait ce petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Bonnie prit ce sourire comme une sorte d'insulte, il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, c'était incroyable, vraiment. Mais pourquoi, nom de dieu, l'avait-elle ramené ici ?! Elle était vraiment trop bête.

« Tu te doutes bien que j'ai quelques petits ennuis en ce moment, commença-t-il en la fixant. Et, comme tu es une sorcière, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

—Et si je refuse ? Demanda-t-elle en levant le menton.

—C'est évident, dit-il en soupirant. Si tu refuse, je te tue. »

Carrément quoi. C'était n'importe quoi. La logique lui faisait défaut apparemment.

« Heu… je te rappelle quand même que je t'ai sauvé la vie hier soir », dit-elle, ne perdant pas le moins du monde son assurance.

Damon semblait s'en moquer, pour lui tout ce qui comptait apparemment était qu'elle était une sorcière.

« Tu appelle ça sauver la vie, toi ? Enlever un bout de bois ?

—Admettons, mais si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais toujours coincé dans cette ruelle…

—Je ne pense pas non », dit-il avec un petit rire.

Mais qu'il était agaçant ! Une vraie plaie ! Mais Bonnie ne devait pas trop s'énerver, après tout, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable. Et pour l'instant elle n'osait pas l'insulter… pour l'instant.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Et puis sérieusement, qui ne rêverait pas de vivre avec moi ?

—Vivre avec toi ?! Non, mais t'es malade ?! Je ne compte ni t'aider, ni vivre avec toi d'accord ?! Si c'était le cas, je crois que je me pendrais au bout de deux jours !

—C'est blessant, dit-il en portant une main à son cœur, feignant d'être touché.

—Sérieusement, tu n'as qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! S'écria-t-elle.

—Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais chercher quelqu'un d'autre alors que j'ai une sorcière Bennett sous la main ? Une des meilleures sorcières au monde ! »

Bonnie ne répondit pas. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Une des meilleures au monde ? Il se foutait d'elle là. Elle qui ne savait que faire voler quelques plumes et tout juste lancer un sort de localisation… c'était n'importe quoi… Il devait être fou !

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle, perturbée.

—Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas au courant que ta famille fait partie d'une lignée extrêmement puissante ?

—Désolé de te décevoir, mais non », dit-elle, retrouvant sa colère.

Il soupira, ce qui accentua encore plus l'énervement de Bonnie. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il lui suffirait de demander et qu'elle exécuterait ses ordres ? D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait même pas demandé, il l'avait menacée !

« Ça va être compliqué…, soupira Damon.

—Non, ça ne va pas être compliqué ! S'exclama-t-elle. Puisque je ne compte pas t'aider ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvé hier… »

Il émit un petit rire, sûrement à cause du terme « sauver », mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il parte. Maintenant.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne compte pas te laisser me filer entre les doigts

—Et tu crois vraiment que je vais régler tes problèmes à ta place, sûrement risquer ma vie, alors que tu me menace ainsi ?! »

Elle ne voulait pas céder, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle l'aide. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, et déjà, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde fois, surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se ferait tuer, de toutes les façons.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en le voyant s'approcher d'elle, d'un pas menaçant. Elle recula, avant d'être arrêtée par le mur. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Damon se trouvait devant elle, bloquant le passage. Il appuya ses deux mains contre le mur et se pencha vers elle.

« Je vais être très clair, souffla-t-il. Tu vas m'aider, ou sinon, j'arracherais cette jolie petite gorge », dit-il en posant ses doigts sur son cou.

Bonnie frémit. Ses doigts étaient glacés et son souffle, dans son cou alors qu'il se penchait, la rendait un peu fébrile. Sa bouche, qui se trouvait à quelques millimètres de sa peau, la frôlant, provoqua un millier de petits frissons sur son épiderme.

« Je me fiche complètement que tu sois imbibée de verveine, chuchota-t-il encore. J'enfoncerais mes crocs dans ta peau si douce et je te tuerais. »

Là, elle avait peur. Elle n'osait plus bouger, plus respirer, plus parler. Et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait s'éloigner, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa peau. Sa langue. Il lécha lentement, la veine qu'il désirait lui percer, comme pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était très sérieux. Ce contact glaça Bonnie. C'était doux, mais en même temps peint d'une menace constante, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En d'autres circonstances, elle aimait que les hommes lui face ça, mais là, c'était horripilant, presque dégoûtant.

Enfin, alors qu'elle menaçait de fondre en larme sous la pression, il recula.

« On est d'accord ? Demanda-t-il, retrouvant son sourire narquois.

—O-oui, bégaya-t-elle.

—Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Maintenant, passe-moi ton portable.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils puis fouilla dans sa poche arrière avant de lui tendre son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et le porta à son oreille. Il eut une discussion assez colérique avec une personne, et elle se demanda franchement qui cela pouvait être. A la fin, il donna l'adresse de l'appartement de la sorcière et raccrocha. Il avait demandé à son interlocuteur de ramener du sang… Bonnie frémit à cette idée.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui passèrent plutôt lentement alors qu'elle essayait de garder son calme, la porte d'entrée vola. Ce fut une tornade blonde qui déboula dans l'appartement, ayant carrément défoncé la porte, c'était dingue. La jeune femme, dont les cheveux blonds voletaient sans arrêt, fonça droit sur Damon, une mine complètement énervé peinte sur le visage.

« Toi ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ! J'ai cru que Klaus t'avais trouvé ! S'énerva-t-elle.

—Disons que j'ai fait la connaissance d'un de ses copains, il était plutôt énervé, répondit-t-il en souriant légèrement.

—Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Je t'avais dit de faire attention !

—Oui, mais tu vois Blondie, tu n'es pas ma mère », répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Bonnie était perdue. Qui était cette fille ? Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de la personne que Damon avait appelée, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et qui était ce Klaus ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup, son appartement devenait le point de rassemblement de tous les vampires de New-York ?

« Et comme je suis génial, rajouta Damon, j'ai passé un accord avec Mademoiselle Bennett ici présente, qui va nous aider à régler notre petit problème.

—Ton petit problème Damon, le tien, moi je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça », dit la jeune femme blonde, s'adressant à Bonnie sur la fin de sa phrase.

La sorcière la dévisagea un instant.

« Heu… D'accord, mais en fait je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit.

—Disons juste que j'ai malencontreusement tué la copine d'un vampire originel et que maintenant, il est assez en colère…

—Quoi ?! » S'exclama Bonnie.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais ce type était con ! Complètement con ! Il fallait être maso pour s'en prendre à l'entourage d'un originel !

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé ? Parce que d'accord il était beau, mais il était de loin le plus débile, le plus dérangé de tous les vampires de la planète. Décidément, Bonnie aurait dû écouter sa grand-mère. Maintenant que les vampires avaient débarqués dans sa vie, elle se retrouvait presque démunie. Ils la menaçaient, défonçaient sa porte, lui léchaient le cou d'une manière horriblement dérangeante, et surtout, ils lui demandaient de se battre contre un originel. Vraiment, elle avait la poisse.

**TBC**


End file.
